10 years later
by writer0gone0crazy
Summary: After the summer after graduation, the girls lost touch. Now, after they've all celebrated their 30th birthdays, they are coming together to tell about the last ten year sof their lives. R
1. Prologue

So, for this story the girls are coming back together for a reunion. Since this is the prologue, and in the books the prologue is in first person, I decided to do that. Obviously the girl is Bridget. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

I sighed as I lifted my sore knee of the couch and hooked on the brace. Every time I had to put that brace on I got a sick feeling in my stomach, it pretty much ruined my life. Ever since the injury I'd been stuck sitting on my butt and watching soccer on TV. My friends were always playing, so I was lonely. Of course, they called but that didn't help. And I couldn't go out, I could barely walk!

But the postman had just come by and I wanted to read the mail he brought me. I checked the mail as quick as I could every day, just in case Eric sent me a letter. I knew by now it was hopeless, but you never know. So, I trudged to the door grumbling about how some people were terrible kickers and how could they mistake a freakin knee for a ball. I stepped off my doorstep and into the sunlight. It felt good to be walking outside again. There was a nice breeze that blew my long, blonde hair. The walk to the mailbox was slow, I knew to recover faster I would have to take my time. My elderly neighbor was outside mowing the lawn in nothing but short shorts. Ew. He waved and I waved back and put on my fake neighbor smile. I'd gotten used to doing that ever since I bought my new house.

When I got to the mailbox, my heart raced a little bit. I was always nervous about what would be in here. I tried to stop it, I knew I'd just be disappointed, but I couldn't help it! When I started flipping through all the mail, I could feel the disappointment coming on again. Bills, bills, ads, junk, but then, there was an actual letter. My stomach did a flutter. Who was it from? But then I realized it couldn't be Eric, this was definitely girly handwriting. I turned it over to see the return address, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The name read Carmen Smalls. I wasn't sure if that was really Carmen, I hadn't talked to her since the last summer before graduation. We all just went our separate ways. There were letters and phone calls every now and then, but I really had no clue what they were up to. But Carmen could've gotten married or something, maybe that's why her last name was different. We'll see.

I used my long, white tipped fingernails to rip open the letter. I dropped the envelope on accident, and cringed thinking about how bad it would suck to bend over and pick it up. My knee. I unfolded the letter and immediately recognized the print. Yeah, it was Carmen:

_Bee, _

Oh my goodness! How have you been? I know it's been way too long since we've all gotten together. Remember the pants? Well, I still have them. I was searing through them when I thought of you guys and how much I missed you all. Things have been kind of bad around here, I can explain more when I see you guys. And when I say see you, I mean two weeks from now we are all flying to Florida and staying in the beach house that I rented for a week. I have it all planned out, I even bought tickets for everyone. You have to come, Bee. Tibs and Lena already responded, and we couldn't have this without you.

Infinite x's and o's,

Carma

I re-read the letter over a couple times, then quickly(without thinking) bent over to pick up the envelope, ignoring the pain. I shook it and a plane ticket fell out into my hand. I couldn't believe I was actually going to see them. I walked inside as fast as I could and grabbed my suitcase. I know there were two weeks to go, but still, I couldn't wait. And I was better than sitting and watching TV. I was finally going to see my best friends again.

* * *

Pretty short but it's just a prologue. Tell me if you want more! 


	2. Carmen

Two weeks late, each girl was on a plane and on their way to Florida. They arrived at the airports at different times, Carmen first, then Bridget, then Tibby, then, finally, Lena. Since Carmen had the key and everything to the house she went and got everything ready for the arrival of her friends.

By 7 o'clock everyone was unpacked and settled in. Everyone was so excited to see each other, and they couldn't get over how much they'd changed, but still seemed the same. Carmen still had a butt, but she seemed to have aged the most of the girls. She cut her hair and it was short and curly. Bridget was still tall, and kept her long blonde hair. But her knee was swollen and in a brace. Lena was gorgeous as ever, and had a model body. And Tibby, who had gotten over her moody teenager phase, had dyed her hair a light brown, gotten boobs, and dressed girly. She was the most changed.

"So, girls, what's planned for tonight?" Bridget asked.

"Well, I figured since we hadn't seen each other in forever, we could go outside, make a bonfire, and tell stories about our lives," Carmen explained.

"That's a great idea!" Tibby exclaimed.

The girls all agreed, so they changed into their pajamas, went outside and lit a fire. They weren't sure who should go first in sharing their story, so Lena, who didn't want to go first, chose a number in her head and let them choose. Carmen won, so she went first. And this was her story:

flashback...Carmen's POV

I couldn't believe high school was finally over. It was summer and time to choose a college. I've always wanted to live in New York, and my dad knows someone who knows someone who works at Gibbs University, a fashion school there. He said he could help me get a scholarship so I wouldn't have to pay so much, and he did. So, I spent four years at Gibbs, living in a tiny dorm with my weird ass roommate, Jill. She was insane! I had this job at Starbucks that actually paid pretty well and got really good grades. My teachers loved me so I got great recommendations. I even met this guy, his name was Robbie, and he was so cute! We dated the first two years, but he turned out to be a total jerk and we broke up. After him, there was this guy named Joey. He was gorgeous and everybody knew who he was. I was still working at Starbucks and he walked in to order a vanilla bean frappucino, I still remember! He was totally flirting, and giving me the sexy eye. Then he even wrote his number down for me! ME! So I called him later that night, we went for a date on Friday and we just hit it off. We'd dated forever. Then, immediately after college I got this job for Runway Fashion Magazine. It's a great job, and I'm making a lot of money. He actually worked for a magazine, too! It was some sports magazine and he only wrote articles. Then, two years out of college we got married. It was a small ceremony, my mom, dad, Lydia, and some other relatives. But we had a great life. We lived in a small apartment in NYC and I had my job and he had his job and we had a dog and were just in love. But then, something happened. We started falling apart it was terrible. You could sense the tension between us, even when we weren't fighting. We just weren't in love anymore. Then, about a month ago, he left me. Just left. While I was at work he packed his bags, left without a note or call or anything, and I haven't heard from him since. But whatever, I'm moving on. And so that's pretty much been my life. I haven't done anything with it really.

End Flashback. Regular POV

"Well, that was short," Bridget said when she finished.

"Well, all I've done was get married and get a job," Carmen sighed. "I didn't really want to get into detail."

"So, he just left. No explaination?" Tibby asked. Carmen nodded. "How can people do that?"

"He was scared of confronting you," Lena said like a no it all. "I majored in psychology," she explained.

"Well, whatever it was, it pissed me off!" Carmen said, but with a smile. She wasn't upset anymore, it felt good to be with her friends.

"Who's next?" Lena asked.

"Me!" Bridget cried.

* * *

I know, very short. I'm going to briefly describe their pasts, so when I'm done with that, I can start writing about the future: ) 


End file.
